Artemis' nightmare
by Simonerose35
Summary: What would happen if Freddy went up against Artemis?


Artemis' nightmare

Chapter one

It was dark, cold and Artemis Fowl the second was petrified. He didn't know why, he just was. It was something for Artemis to not know something, he was after all a genius, some would say a prodigy.

So what was he doing in this dark place? Walking around, without any direction. From what he could gather, he was in an abandoned house, one that screamed of despair and evil. He wanted to get out, but the only door that would open was one leading to a boiler room, and there was no way in hell he was going down there. He felt tears of fear trickling down his face, and his body would not stop shaking.

He froze as he heard a low chuckle, and he slowly turned round to come face to face with a man...

"FREDDY'S BACK!"

Butler was doing his rounds of the manor. This wasn't necessarily needed, but he was (and it pained him to admit it) getting older. He feared not being able to get up in time in the rare situation of a break in. He was currently walking past young Artemis' room when he froze, hearing soft whimpers coming through the door. He slowly approached it and did a quick evaluation: no sign of the door lock being picked or any damage the the frame, although he doubted anyone could break down Artemis' door.. the exception being Butler of course. And Butler was thrown into action at the sound of a bloodcurdling scream. The sight that greeted him relieved and disturbed him. Artemis was thrashing and screaming in the throes of an obviously vivid nightmare. He calmly walked to his young master's bed and grasping Artemis' shoulders he shook him awake, leaping back as Artemis shot up with a gasp.

"It's alright, Artemis, it was just a nightmare" Butler soothed, his voice surprisingly soft and comforting. Artemis didn't say anything, he just sat in his bed, shaking and breathing heavy. Butler knelt down beside him and placed a hand on his arm gently, only for both of them to recoil. Butler looked at his fingers and his instincts to protect his charge kicked in when he saw blood. He threw on the lights and glanced around the bedroom, although nothing had moved.

"Butler...?" Artemis' voice was shaky, and that alone caused alarm bells to ring in butler'a head. He cursed when he saw blood dripping off Artemis' arm and onto his expensive sheets. Butler ran to the bathroom and snatched up a first aid kit and was back at Artemis' side in seconds. He quickly pulled the pajama sleeve out of the way and got to work.

Artemis just tiredly watched him, not even caring about the stray tear or two that dripped off his cheeks and chin.

Butler placed a bandage over the cuts and pulled out his mobile.

"Who are you calling?"

Butler didn't answer as he put the phone to his ear, requested an ambulance and hung up. Only then did he look up, only to see Artemis with wet cheeks and pale skin. He sighed before gently scooping him up in his massive arms and standing (ignoring the twinge of pain in his back as he did so) walking with him to the front door. Only Juliet was awake, and she knew that it was wiser for her to ask questions later. The first of her duties was to search for signs of intruders and search for anything else that could have caused harm.

When the ambulance came Butler carried Artemis outside and helped him into the back.

"He has three large slashes along his arm, they need stitches. I'm not sure as to where he got them, all I know is that he seems to have been having a nightmare before they happened." Butler explained. The doctor nodded and looked at the shaking boy.

"He seems almost... Well, for lack of a better word, traumatised. Are you sure it wasn't a night terror?"

Butler frowned slightly, also looking at Artemis. "I thought they were the same thing. "

"No. A night terror is... Something worse. How old is he?"

"Seventeen, but I don't understand what his age has to do with anything?"

"There is only 1% chance of an adult, or teenager having night terrors. It's typically children who have them. But they grow out of it by the time they are twelve. Were his eyes open when you saw him?"

"No, they were screwed shut, but he was screaming and thrashing like every demon out of hell was after him."

The doctor frowned before sighing and moving over to artemis. He smiled at him and couched down slightly.

"Well, son, looks like you hurt your arm pretty badly. Do you have any idea how you sustained those injuries?" He spoke in a gentle tone, not quite soft enough to be patronising. Artemis just shook his head and yawned. He flinched when the doctor patted his shoulder and stood.

"I'm going to take him in, give him something to make him sleep. It might help." Butler nodded and climbed in next to artemis, gently running a hand through his hair.

If only he knew what would happen next. If only he knew what would happen when the doctor made Artemis sleep, he would have been prepared. Ready.

He was not.


End file.
